Kyo's Trip
by Sapphire Hiwatari
Summary: Kyo's going on a trip with his master to a turnoment..but the night before a dream scares him that he'll lose Tohru..what will he do..love story KyoTohru..and Shigure's actualy trying to be helpful..key word..trying.. when they get to the competition.. so
1. Unexspected kiss

Basic disclaimer applies 

I don't own Fruits Basket..cry..but one day..i'l find them..and own the show..hahahahaha..I will..oops..did I just say that out loud..um...um..don;t tell the cops i said that..run

* * *

Awakining from a frightening sleep,Kyo's breathing hard and covered in cold sweat.Tohru runs in the room to see Kyos state.

"Kyo are you ok? What happened..was it a bad dream?"said Tohru as she ran to his bed side in worry.

"Hu..Tohru..umm..no..nothing to worry about..really..you can go back to bed"said Kyo noticing her worry.

"Kyo,if you had a bad dream..I'd like to help you with it..we are frinds..hehehe..and I want to help."said Tohru smiling at Kyo.

"Tohru,dont worry about me.I'm fine..a bad dreams nothing to worry about."

"So you did have a bad dream.Can you tell em about it.When I was younger and I had bad dreams..my mom always said telling others about it..made them better.She always said telling others off your problems..make them easyer to bare..because you have some one to help you with them."Tohru said smiling at the thought of her mother.

Kyo thinks to him self _If I told her I dremt I lost her to that damn rat..shed think I was carzy..or shed laugh with that goofy laugh of hers and say something else her mother always told her..but she is right..I alwasys fell better when I tell her of my problems..but..I just don't want her to fell intimidated by me or anything._

"kyo-kun,if you dont want to tell me you don't have to..but if theres anything i can do to help you..I'll surly do it to the best exstent of my power"Said Tohru with a small smile,but with worry still writtin all over her face.

_Her..help me..theres no way..the only way to help me is to get her..and make sure that damn rat cant get her in any way..ever..i'd feel safer if she stayed with me..here..for the night..I gess sence I'm going on that trip tommorrow..it's bringing up these fears of loosing her..she'll be here for two weeks..with no one but that damn Yuki and that stupid dog...I want her to stay here.with me where I'm sure I wont lose her.._"Tohru..stay with me.."said Kyo.

"I'm not going anywhere."said Tohru thinking he ment leave the house.

"No..stay here..with me..in my room tonight."Kyo said looking down gritting his teeth saying the words trying not to seem pitiful."and dont take that the wrong way..it's just..well..with you in here with me..I feel..a bit.less...worryed."

"Hmm..you want me to stay with you in your room tonight..hehehe..ok Kyo.If it makes you feel better,I'll sleep on the floor in your room tonight."

"No,I couldn't make you sleep in the floor...hmm..I'll sleep in the floor and you can have the bed."

"But Kyo-kun,this is your bed.I can't just up and take it from you.How about we share it..ok?"

"Uhh.."he starts to blush."ok..but don;t get any love dove Ideas..or get used to sleeping in here"

Tohru giggles"Ok Kyo-kun..hehehe.I'll spned the night in her with you."

She climb's into bed and lays down next to Kyo.Kyo starts to blush,but it is covered up by darkness.He lays the covers over her softly and then turns over and faces the direction opposite Tohru.

Everything is silent as they both lay there.Kyo is layig awak thinking to him self_ shes laying next to me..she feels nie ..it feels nice having her lay there._A sudin movment of the bed makes Kyo freeze up.The movement in Tohru.Kyo's room is one of the colder rooms of the house,and even witht he blanket shes cold.Kyo turns over to see whats the matter with her.

"Tohru,whats wrong...why arn't you asleep yet?"said Kyo inconsern.

Tohru turns to lok at Kyo"It's cold in your room compared to mine.Kyo-kun how can you stand this much cold"

He knew his room was cold,but it never really botherd him.He'd grown used to it.He'd never thought about when he asked her to sleep next to him,and had to think for a minute to find a way to warm her up when he felt this weird feeling like someone was touhing him.

"Kyo.your very warm."said Tohru as she snuggled up to Kyo to get warm.

Kyo looked down and saw the slander figure of Tohru pushed up agianst him for warmth.He couldn't surpress a smile thinking of her body on his.H placed an arm around her to keep her warmer and to hold her close as if never to lose her.

"Kyo,can we sleep like this tonight.it'll keep us both warm."

"Ok..we can.."said Kyo trailing off thinking if they layed like this every night.Thinking if they were together.Thinking if..she shared the same feeling he had for her for...him.

The next day

"hmm.."said Kyo as he awoke from a perfect sleep.He looked down and saw Tohru's slender figure a sleep up against his own.He thought of last night and begain to smile.He leaned forward and kissed her on the head,and as he did she slowly sturred.She looked up at him and his smiling face,she couldn't help but smile because she saw his so seldomly.Not thinking he bent down and kissed her on the lips like a boy would kiss his girlfriend after there first date.At that same moment Shigure walked in the room"Kyo,yawn..have you... sen.."he trailed off at the sight of them.

Kyo ended the kiss smiling at Tohru when he heard a fimilure voice from the door."Hmm..Kyo..what did you and Tohru do last night..hmm."said Shigure with a bit of a smerk on his face.

Paniking Tohru stood up and tryed to exslain her being there"umm...I..uh..Kyo had a bad dream last night..so I uhh..came in here to check on him..and..uh.."Still panicking she jolted out of the room leaving Shigure smwerking at Kyo.

Tail and ears showing Kyo begain to Yell at Shigure for entering his room unwanted."What the hell are you entering my room with out knocking for..get the hell out."

"Hmm..wait till Yuki hears you slept with Tohru last night.I could imagin him skinning you now."said Shigure snikering thinking of just that.

"What the hell do you mean sleep..she came in her worried about me and spent the night to make me feel better."said Kyo without thinking.

"Oh..was Kyo worryed that the bad monsters would get to him..so he needed Tohru to keep him safe..hehehe."Shigure burst into laughter after his remark..He exited the room leaving Kyo steaming with anger.

Kyo got up from his bed and got dressed in his normal attire then set out to find Tohru.He walked to the Kitchen and found her cooking breakfast as cheary as ever.He aproucherd he slowly and cleard his throught softky as not to startal her.

"umm..Tohru.about up stairs..umm..well..I."said Kyo trying not to sound as if he ment to give her that kiss.Even if he wanted to kiss her,he never ment to then.it was an accident.He just hopped she wouldn'ty hate him for it.

Tohru turnt to him tyring her best to act as if nothing happen,but her voice showed her surprisment that he came and talked to her."Oh...god morning Kyo..um..did you sleep well last night.."she said trying to get off the kiss subject.

"Hu..well..yea..I slept great..but ..I came down her to say im..so.."said Kyo as Shigure walked in the room chanting Kyo and Tohru sitting in a tree..(you know the rest)

Kyo stormed out in anger of seeing Shigure.Kyo ran as fast and as far as he could out of the house,only to have Tohru follow him in worry.They left Shigure behind laughing like no tommorrow.

"Shigure,what are you laughing at...yawn.."said Yuki walking in the kitchen.

'Hmm..hehehe..oh Yuki...I stumbled apon a happy site this morning..hehehehe..and I just saw that site run out the door..hehehehe..one after the other..hehehehe.."Shigure burst out laughing even more hearing himself say these words.

"Shigure,stop medling in everyones life."said Yuki as he left the room."I'm going to my base."

"Ok, Yuki-kun I'll see you at lunch."said Shigure still laughing."Hehehehehe.I wonder what Kyo and Tohru are doing right now.If they are lovers then tohru will be hurt to see him leave this afternoon to participate in that martial arts turnoment with his master..hmm..I do remember him saying Kyo could bring a friend with him on the trip...I wonder..hmmm...hehehehe..oh shigure your evil..hehehehe."

* * *

Ok...huff..ok...huff..I'm back..I don't think they caught me..I really don't..if you liked this adittion of my story..wait til the mext one comes out..I'll be right on it...when those stupid teachers stop chasing me..this is what I get for skipping my work and working on this in school..erf...run 


	2. Tohru's Coming?

Basic disclamer ..duh..I dont own any of FB..but..I will soon.hopfuly..hehehe

Ok..I'm back..finaly lost those teachers..sence school let out for the day..hehehe...but I'm sure work is double for the next few days..hehehe..oh well..school easy anyway..but..can't talk long my parents are watching me sence they got that note from the teacher saying I was being to creative in class...if they ask you to be creative..why stop me from being it..I know I was suppossed to do work..but I was done anyway..piff..whatever..now to the story..hehehehehe

* * *

"Kyo.."screamed Tohru running as fast as she could to catch up to Kyo.She had lost sight of him a few minutes before and was now running to find and catch him.She ran screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Kyo...huff..Kyo..huff..ouch"she hit an uprooted root and fell face first into the ground,then began crying.

Kyo having heard the scream of pain turned on his heals and ran back toward the voice.He found Tohru lieing on the ground crying.She'd hit her knee on another root in the prosecc of hitting her face on the ground.Kyo ran to her and picked her up and he sat down with her in his lap on the root she tripped over.

"Tohru,What the hell are you doing out here."said Kyo calmly.

"I..sniff..was looking for you.You ran out..hick.and didn't eat.I was hoping you'd come back to the house and eat."said Tohru still crying.Kyo looked at her sad face and started to whip away her tears with his hand.

"Tohru,please stop crying.You don't need to cry.I'll come back to the house with you.OK.So please stop crying."said Kyo trying to confort her.

"Ok,let's go back to the house."

"Ok,now please stop crying.If you don't I don't know what i'll do."

"What do you mean."

"i mean this."Kyo said right before kissing her lightly on the lips.Tohru kissed hi back and smiled when the kiss ended.That one kiss made her stop crying.But the tears came back very quicky once she got home.

"You have to go on that trip don't you.How long will you be gone?"said Tohru frantic sence she had forgoted that Kyo had a trip to go on.

"I'll be gone for 2 weeks.That means no dog,no rat,no school.no problems."said Kyo smiling.Tohru looked at him and began to cry.She didn't want him to leave her even if he was coming back.Kyo looked at her and put his arm around her.Something told him his leaving was what made her cry."You do know I'll be back right."

"Yes,but still I don't want you to leave.I love you to much."siad Tohru.This surprised Kyo.He nver knew that Tohru had feelings for him.He knew she woried about him, but she worries about everyone.'_Did she really say she loves me.How can she love the cat? No one else loves me.Well Master does but he's always loved me.No one else has though.They think of me as the stupid cat."_Kyo thought to himself.Tohru kept crying and final ran out of the room.Before Kyo had a chance to run after her Shigure showed up.

"Hello Kyo-kun.Your master is here.Are you done packing."siad Shigure.

"Huu..ohh..yea.I finished yesturday.Now move I got to go help Tohru.She's crying again."

"Well she wont be for loooong."said Shigure almost singing.

"What in the hell do you mean.She's crying because I'm leaveing.It's not like I can skip the compitision."said Kyo.

"She'l stop crying when she sees whats in her room."said Kyo's Master walking into the kitchin.

"Why?What's in her room."

"No clothes thats for sure."said Shigure laughing."Nor any of her nessecities."

"Why they hell arn't they there.Are you making her move out.You'd beter not or I'll kill you damn dog."

"I'd never make her move out.If she did who'd do all the house work.."

"The reason her stufs not there is because it's in my car."said Master.

"Huu..Why's it in your car?"said Kyo confused.As he said this Tohru came running down the stairs frantic.She screamed"My clothes..my picture of mom...my toothbrush..All my stuff is gone."

"Calm down Tohru.Your going on a trip.I've already informed the school."said Shigure.

"Huu..a trip..Where?"said Tohru looking at him dead in the fase confused.

"I'm gesing Kyo didn't tell you.He's allowd to bring one friend other than me with him.When I heard of the sercomstances I thought it'd be best for you to go.So get ready. We have to leave in 30 min to make it to the train.Your stuff is already packed and in my car."said Master smiling at Tohru.

"I'm..going with Kyo...on his trip."said Tohru in surprises."I get to go with Kyo.YAY."She took of up stairs so fast that she tripped and landed head first o the stairs."Owww."Kyo ran over to her.

"Tohru you know you shouldn't run.This is the second time today youv'e hit your face on something."said Kyo lifting her up into a sitting possition to examine where she hit her face.Tohru began crying again.

"Tohru stop crying.You don't have to.Youv'e hit your face multiple times today and many times before."said Kyo looking at her."If you don;t stop i'll have to do it again."

"Huu..Do what?"said Tohru looking at him threw tear coverd eyes.

"Do this."said Kyo as he kissed her yet again on the lips.Master looked at this site smiling_.'My son hs final found soeone who loves him as much as I do.I hope this lastes and shows Kyo he is wanted in this world.Even if he is the cat,he can still find love.'_

Later on that afternoon---------------------

"OK,see you later Tohru."said Shigure waving them good bye as the car left site.

"Who are you talking to Shigure"said Yuki walking in the house.

"Ohh..hello Yuki.I was waving by to those three.Their going to Kyo's competitionn."said Shigure wheeling around to look at Yuki.

"What do you mean by those three."

"Tohru went with them."Shigure said with a smile.

"With Tohru gone for 2 weeks.Who's going to cook and do the house work."

"Uhh..I didn't think of that."said Shigure when reality finaly hit him.

"You dumb ass."said Yuki turning to go upstairs to his room.

In the car---------------

"Ok, so off to the staion then on the train to the competitoin."said Kyo smiling.Master looked at him because Kyo was almost bouncing up and down in the car.

"Kyo stop bouncing around or you might make Master swerve off the road."said Tohru a little worried.

"Don't worry Tohru.He was the same way when he was younger.So by now I'm used to his bouncing around in the car."said Master.

"I did not bouce around.The car made me fly around because of the way you drive."said Kyo defending himself.

"Hehehehehe"Tohru began laughing when Kyo said that.Kyo looked at her and smiled.He loved to see her smile as much as Master loved to see him smile.They were off to the compitition for the next 2 weeks.Which ment it'd be just the three of them.

Hehehehe..The cometition awaits...I'm back..sry it took so long but my parent's got really mad and made me stay off the compy for a while...Hope you liked this addtion of kyo's trip..next up is the train trip and the begining of the compittion..I'll try to get it done fast..maybe at school..wonder what my teachers will say..I'd best get a running start next time.hehehe..plz review..see ya next time in...The compititon and the trian ride.


	3. The Competition and The Train Ride

Disclamer:I still don't own FB..but one day..who knows.

Was up everyone...I'm back..can you ges where I am..school..the teachers havn't caught on yet that I'm writing a new addition to Kyo's Trip.but I'm sure they will soon..so I'll start to type fast..opps..they heard me..go to run..tell me what you think of the new addition..The Compititon and The Trian Ride...ttyl

* * *

"Ok,we're here."said Master making everyone look out the window.Kyo, Tohru,and Master had reached the train station.

"Finaly,I hate car rides that last more than like 10 minitues."said Kyo getting out of the car and grabing his bags.

"I thought the ride was pleasent."said Tohru smiling tring to get her bags without luck.Kyo saw this and reached over and grabbed her bags."I'll carry them."

"Kyo,I can't make you do that.You already have your bags to carry."said Tohru trying to not imposse apon Kyo.She felt somehing on her shoulder and turnt to see master had put his hand there."Tohru,you can't make him put them down.He's determand to get to the train and to the compotition.So just let him carry them."

"Ok."said Tohru begining to walk toward the train.All of a sudin she hit something,well more or less someone.It was Kyo.He was looking from side to side confused.

"Kyo,what's wrong?"said Tohru wondering why he had stopped.

"Hn...um..I don't know which train were riding on."said Kyo.

"We're riding train 225.It's on track 5.That's to your left Kyo,"said Master.Kyo angry about the way his Master was talking to him stormed of to his left and got on the train."He's still as hot headed as ever."said Master.Tohru looked up at him for a second then walked on to the train to find Kyo.She walked up and down the train looking for him till she found him in one of the compartments.She knocked and saw Kyo look at her angrily.

"What do you want."said Kyo as he got up to open the door.

"I was just worried about you.You stormed of really mad a few miniutes ago."said Tohru almost wanting to cry.Kyo saw this and grabbed hold oh her.

"Don't cry.Please don't cry.If you do you'll want to make me get angry again."

"Ok,I'll try.I don;t want you getting mad at me."

"I couldn.t ever get mad at you Tohru.In fact I.."said Kyo but he was cut off.Master had just walked up.

"So here's where you ran off to.Shall we be seated the train is going to set of in the next few minitues"said master entering the compartment and sitting down.Kyo still a bit steamed walked over and sat on the opposite side of the cart near the window as to stair out it.Tohru saw that Kyo was still mad and walked over and sat next to him.

The train set off 5 minitues later.Kyo was still steamed for some time,and all Tohru could do was worry about him.After about 30 minitues of the ride Tohru got an idea to make Kyo less mad.She though that getting out of the compartment and away from Master would get him to calm down,but the only problem was 'how was she to get him out'.

Tohru's POV

'_Hmm..Kyo's mad because of what Master said.So he must be mad at him.'_thought Tohru.'_I don't want him to stay mad,or he might not be in tip top condition for the compitition.Ohh..I really need to get him out of this compartment..but how.'_

"Kyo,are you hungry.You didn't eat any breakfast."I said thinking that might be a way I can get him out of the compartment.

"Hn..no not realy."he replied.At that same moment his stomic seemed to disagree.His stomic began growling.Kyo's face went red.I giggled."It seems that you are.How about you and me go get something to eat in the food car."

He looked at me for a second then replied."I gess that'll be alright."He got up walked over toward the door."Are you coming or not."

"Yes."I got up and walked over to the door.Turnt and said bye to aster before walkiug out.Me and Kyo walked down the isle toward the food car.

Normal POV

Kyo and Tohru reached the food car a few minitues later.The sat at a table that had a beautiful view of the near by mountain.

"Is't this a beautiful veiw Kyo-kun."said Tohru looking out the window amazed.

"Hnn..yea I gess."Kyo looked down at the menu and looked for the seafood section.He saw that they had fish and decided he'd order that.The waitress walked up and asked them there order.Kyo said he'd like the fish.Then the waitress looked at Tohru and asked her the same thing.

"Oh.."Tohru looked at the menu and saw soba noddles."I'd like some Soba Noddle's please."The waitres wrote the order's down and walked off to get the orders.

"You really like Soba Noddle's dont you."said Kyo noticing her order.

"hn..well when I was younger my mother always loved them.I'd make them at leats once a week.I gess when ever I eat them they remind me of her."Tohru replied smiling at the thought of her mother.Kyo looked atTohru smiling and thought it to be even more beautiful than the mountian.

Kyo's POV

_'Tohru really does have a nice smile..I know she smiled a lot but when she thinks about he rmother she has a special smile..one you don't see very often on any one person'_Kyo thought staring at her.The waitress walked up a few moment's later and sat the fish infront of Kyo and the soda infront of Tohru.Tohru smiled at the food and begain eating.I begain eating as well but for some odd reason I couldn't keep my eyes of her.I mean she is beautiful but still.Tohru looked up and saw im looking at her.

"Hn..is something wrong Kyo-kun."she said looking questionly at me.

"No othing..umm...How do you like your Soba Noddle's?"I said fumbling with words.

"There delectable.Much better than I could ever make.My complement's to the chief."Tohru said.

Normal POV

Kyo finished eating his food and Tohru did the same.When they finisjed they payed and walked back to the compartment they were staying in.They found Master asleep in the compartment so decided not to wake him.

The train arrived at the station about an hour later.The stop made Master wake up.

"Good after noon sleepy head."said Tohru greeting him.

"Hnn..where are we?"said Master not even hearing Tohru's greeting.

"We're at thr station for the compitition.So we'd best get of and sign in before they close."said Kyo a little tweaked because the ride was so long.

"Oh,yes.That we should.Let's go."Master grabed his bags and Kyo grabbed his and Tohru's.The strolled out of the station and called a cab tot ake them to the hotel where they'd be staying for the next few weeks.This hotel was rented out by the people compeating in the compitition.So everyone Kyo was to fight would be there as well as the sign in booth.They'd reached the hotel after about a 20 minitue drive.

"Finaly,I thought we'd never get out of that cab."said Kyo grabbing up the bags again.

"Yes,Thank you."said Master as he payed the cab and grabbed his bags."Ok,I'll go sign you in and you and Tohru go to the front desk and sign in.Go straite up to the rom right after that.I should be ther in a few."

"OK,we'll se you in the room Master."said Kyo.Right after he said that he went stock still.Tohru noticed this and began to worry."What's wrong Kyo?"

"Master,did you just say room?"

"Hn..yes.We have a room."replied Master.

"We have a room, or rooms?"

"No, we just have one room.Why do you ask?"

"Why did you only get one room when you know we're going to have a girl with us?"said Kyo.

"Huu..Oh yea.We do don;t we.I gess she'll have to share a bed with one of us.Does that bother you Tohru?"

"Huu.."said Tohru surprized to hear someone refer to her."Umm..no.It's alright.I don't mind sharing a bed with one of you.As long as thats alright with you two."

"Fine by me Tohru.What about you Kyo?"

"Fine.She'll sleep with me in my bed."said Kyo.

"Ok,now that that's set.how about you two go sign in and go up to the room."said master as he walked off toward the sign in booth for the compitition. on Tohru."said Kyo walking toward the front desk.Tohru followed.After getting the key they walked up to the room and waited for Master to arrive.That night they slept soundly awaiting for the next day to come when the opening banquet for the compitition begin.

* * *

Hehehehehe..I'm pritty happy about this chapter..so plz review..I can't stay long though so review fast..those darn teachers are chasing me again..oh wel..don't mater..school ends in like 20 min anyway..hahahah to them..I've decided that I need more reviews for my story..so the more reviews I get the faster I'll update..so keep them comin..l8erz everyone

Toki


	4. The Banquite and Old Friends

Disclaimer:

teacher:say it

Toki:oh fine..like I always say..I don't own FB..or anything about it..but one day..who knows..run

Teacher:get back here

Toki:Was up everyone..sorry for the long awaited chapter 4..Thanks for the reviews..I'll try to update faster this time...Todays addition is about the banquet they have before the fighting begins..and what small secrets are hidden that finaly want to apare for our young Kyo to see..and an old friend appears..a very close old friend..hehehehe..if you've read FB..you should know whom I'm speaking of...hehehehe..read on to find out..got to go.that teachers getting really close to me with that ruler..and I'll tell you later how they caught me..darn them..laterz

* * *

"Hn"said Kyo as he arose the next morning to the hotel room around him.Glancing at the clock he figured out that he had about 3 hours till the banquet began at 1 that afternoon.He looked at the bed next to him and saw that master had already gottin up and left,most likly to eat.After further investigation he saw that Torhu was gone too and he could hear water was running in the bathroon.He walked over to the bathroom door and listened to try and figure out whom was inside.The water finaly stoped and it sounded as if someone had gottin in the tub.Slowly he begain to hear a slight humming sound from the bathroom.The noise was sweet and inocent, just like Tohru's.He assumed it was her and nocked.

"Who is it?"he heard a female voice from inside anwser.

"It's me.Kyo.Can I..um..come in and talk to you Tohru."he replid.

"Sure Kyo,you can come in.Just don't be a peaper and look at me,if you know what I mean."

"I understand."he said entering the bathroom.He enterd facing the door as not to look at Tohru in the bath.

"So,What was it you wanted to talk to me about Kyo."Tohru said turning her head to look at him.

"Well,I wanted to talk about the banquet.We'll...were..um..suppossed to bring a date with us..I know this is sudden..and I know I didn't quite tell you this before..but..um..would you go with me?"he said turning red in the face out of embarrassment.He had never actualy asked a girl out before.Even though this was just because it was a requirment.The people who were running this compitition said that a true fighter showed both skill and compasion.Before he thought that master would have picked a girl from the dojo to go but he was informed late last night that he wasn't going ot be provided one like last year.

flashback to last night---------------------------------------------

"Master..It took you long enough."said Kyo sitting up on his bed next to the sleeping Tohru.

"Yes,sorry it took so long but ther was quite a long line."he said sitting his stuff on the dresser next to the tv.

"So Master,are they holding that banquet thingy again this year?"

"Yes, they hold it every year.Which reminds me,have you found a date for tommorrows banquet?"

"What,you provided a girl from the dojo to go last year.What did you do forget this year."said Kyo a little mad.

"No,if you remember correctly I told you last year I wasn't going to provid one this year.If a true fighter is to show compassion he needs to find his own girl to go with him."

"Master,you know I don't have anyone or they would have come here with me."

"That's kinda funny.The other Sohma whom enterd the compitition has already found a date fr them self and you can't find one."

"What do you mean other Sohma.Someone else from the main house enterd the competition.I thought only one person from every dojo could enter, and every Sohma has gone to your dojo."said Kyo angrily.

"No, more than one from every dojo can go but they must have a shaperon to go with them as I am for you sence your under 18."

"Well, whos the other Sohma fighter and whos there damn shaperon?"said Kyo mad that someone else weasled their way in.

"Can't say.I promised them I wouldn't tell you till you saw them for yourself at the banquet.So good night.You stil have a day to figure out you'll take even though I think you've already got a date and just don't know it yet."said Master laying down in his bed to sleep.

"What the hell is that suppossed to mean.I don't have anyone to go with.Damn it all."he said falling flat on his bed forgetting Tohru was asleep on it.Tohru felt the movment of the bed and opened her eyes slowly to see what was wrong.Kyo looked down at her waking up and jumped of the bed and began appologizing for waking her up.

"Tohru I'm so sorry for waking you up.you shoudl go back to bed.I'll be quiet now ok."said Kyo franticly.

"Kyo, Why are you and Master still up? We do have the banquet tommorrow.You both should be in bed."said Tohru sleeply sitting up in bed.

"She's right Kyo.I'm going to bed so you should to.So get in bed and make sure you get your job done."said Master laying down in bed.

"Damn you master.You just had to do this to me didn't you."Kyo mummbled.

end flash back----------------------------------------

Tohru looked at Kyo confused for a moment then anwsered smiling

"Sure Kyo.I'd love to be your date."Kyo looked at her releived.

"Thank you Tohru Thank you."He leand forward to kiss her in gratitued.He ment for it to be a short small kiss, but as soon as there lips touched he knew the kiss was going to be more than just a few seconds.

He kissed her softly on the lips and she kissed him back.Slowly he placed his hand o her cheek as she put her arms around his neck.He reached down and put his arms around her waist.Forgetting that she was in the bath he slipped in and got covered in water.The water didn't seem to fase him at all as he continued kissing her moving his hands softly up and down her smooth skin.He pressed his toung lightly against her lips asking for enterence to her vergin mouth.She gladlt gave him enterance.He searched every part of her mouth with his toung.The kissed like that for what seemed like hours.He slowly reached down and started taking off his shirt when the phone rang.

Tohru opened her eyes when she heard the ring.kyo lifted his body up and cursed the phone.

"Damn contraption."

He got up and went to the phone.Picked it up and Anwsered it.

"Who the hell is calling?"he yelled into the phone.

"Hello Kyo-kun.You sound happy this morning.Can I speak with Tohru?"said a voice from the other line.

_Damn that Shigure.Always showing up at the wrong time.Well he didn't show up..but..why am I arguing with myself...Damn him_"She's in the bath Damnit.So no you can't talk to her"

"Oh,she's in the bath.Now how would you know she's in there Kyo-kun.Did you go check o her or something."

"You did, didn't you Kyo.You naughty boy.Peeping in on our flower.No non Kyo."

"Shut the hell up I didn't say that."yelled Kyo threw the phone.

"But you didn't not say it now did you Kyo-kun."joked Shigure.

"Shut the hell up."said Kyo as he slammed the phone down hanging up on Shigure.

Shigure---------------------------------

"Now that wasn't nice.I only wanted to talk to Tohru."whined Shigure.

"Did you get a hold of Tohru Shigure?"said Yuki walking in.

"No Kyo-kun wouldn't let me speek to her.He said she was in the bath.But even if she is.I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking a phone call."said Shigure.

_Idiot_"I'm going back to my garden"said Yuki walking out of the house.

"Ok Yuki-kun.I'll order us lunch."Shigure said dialing the delivery place.

_Takeout is no way to live_thought Yuki as he walked to his garden.

Back to Kyo---------------------------------------

"Damn that freak."said Kyo as he walked back toward the bathroom.He saw Tohru standing up drying her hair hyming.She looked beautiful to him.He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips.She let out a gasp of surprise to the warm feeling of his hands.turning to look at Kyo she put her arms around his neck.He leand forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.She plushed slightly ,but kissed him back.

Kyo closed the door to the bathroom with his foot as he sat Tohru on bathroom sink still kissing her.He fully took his shirt off as he continued kissing her.Slowly he kissed from her lips down to her neck.She moand slightly as he kissed her.Kyo reached around and unrapped her towel that she had around her body.Letting it drop to the floor he slowly moved his mouth from her neck to her nipple.Tohru moaned a little more as he continued sucking her nipples.

out side the bathroom-----------------------------

Master had just gottin back from eating breakfast and unlocked the door to the room.He'd planned on waking Kyo up knowing that he'd probly sleep in like he had done last year,but to his surprise Kyo was up but no where to be found.He heard some weird noises coming from the bathroom and decided to knock.

bathroom-------------------------------------

knock knock

Kyo opened his eyes and glared at the door evily.Taking his hands off of Tohru he walked toward the door and said.

"Who the hell is knocking?"

"Oh Kyo.So your in the bathroom.What are you doing?I can hear you from out here."said Master.

"Oh...Master...it's...you.well...I'm...ahh...helping Tohru with something..._yea helping her with something..he's really going to beleive that_."

"Oh, well...hurry up we ned to be to the banquet in an hour and a half."said Master.

"Oh shit.It's that late already."said Kyo.He ran over to Tohru handed her her towel leaned forward and kissed her."We'll have to finish this another time."

"Yea, we will.We both need to get ready if I'm going to be your date for the banquet.You go get ready out there and I'll finish getting ready in here."she said.She kissed him lightly on the forhead before jumping down off the sink and begining to finish drying her hair.

Kyo rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed some cloths.He hurredly got ready and was fully dresed and cleaned up with 10 minites to spare.Tohur was still getting ready.Kyo was getting impatient waiting for her.

"Tohru we have 10 minutes to get there."

"I'll be out in a second."

"Please hurry up."he said as he began pasing the room. minutes later tohru walked out of the bathroom in a beautiful dress.Kyo's mouth droped as soon as her saw her.She'd put a little makeup on and put her hair up as if she were a princess.Kyo walked over to her and before he could stop himself kissed her on the lips.She kised him back.Master walked up to them and said.

"Ok love birds.The banquet is in 5 minutes so we ned to get down stairs.we're lucky there holding it here or we'd be late."They broke off the kiss and exited the room to go to the banquet.

at the banquet------------------------------------------

"Good evining ladys and gentalmen.We're here for the opening of the Karate competition.Here are our combatints and there guest."said a man in a long black suit.In walked about a hundred fighters along with there guests.Kyo and Tohru as one of them.The man announced them one by one as they walked in."Suri and her homored guest..."It was about 5 minutes before they got to Kyo's name because they were standing in alphebetical order by last name.They had finaly gottin to his name as him and Tohru sat down he called out another name."Kyo Sohma and his honored guest.Next is Kagura Sohma and her honored guest."

"Oh, Kagura's here too."said Tohru.Kyo's mouth dropped as he turnt around and saw Kagura walking toward him and Tohru.Her honored guest turned out to be non other than Hatsuharu.It seemed that she couldn't get any other date so she asked her cousin.

Kagura walked up to kyo and said.

"Kyo, It's nice to see you again.Who did you get as your date?"She hadn't noticed Tohru yet.

"Actualy I came here with Tohru."he said pointing at Tohru whom was seated infront of him.Kagura looked at Tohru and gave her and evil glare.Tohru didn't quite notice and said hello any way.

"Hello Kagura-san.It's nice to se you again.You to Hatsuharu-san."

"yea nice to see you Tohru.I gess Kyo couldn't get a date either so her braught you like how Kagura braught me."said Haru calmly.

"Hehehehe..no.Not at all.Kyo asked me to come so I did. I don't mind being his date."Tohru said smiling.

"So you asked her to come and not me...huu Kyo-kun."said Kagura looking at Kyo.

"I didn't know you were a combatint.And why the hell would I bring you."said Kyo finaly being braught back to reality.

"But Kyo, I thought we were going to get married."

"Whom ever thought that up was dreaming.I'd never marry you Kagura."said Kyo.He turnt and sat down next to Tohru.Kagura looked at Kyo for a moment before grabing Haru and walking slowly over to the next table and sitting down.

The man whom was announcing names finaly finished and said.

"Ok everyone.Now that that's finished.Let's eat. Tommorrow at 11 am we'll hold our first are to be there one hour early for drug tests and such as well as to pick whom will fight when.So be prepared to fight come tommorrow combatints."the man sat down and the food was served.

All the combatints chatted and ate for hous before heading back to there room.kagura sat there glaring at Tohru and Kyo most of the night.At around 8 Kyo and Tohru headed back up to there room.Master stayed down at the banquet and talked to the now steaming Kagura and Hatsuharu.

back at the room---------------------------------------------

"Oh..yawn..That was fun.Wasn't it Kyo."said Tohru as she sat down on the bed to take off her shoes.

"What the hell do you mean fun.Did you not see Kagura glaring at us all afternoon."said Kyo.

"No, actualy I was more focused on the other combatints.They seem strong.Are you sure you can win Kyo?"

"Hm..There all weaklings compared to Yuki.I can wipe there butts like I did last year."

"You won this last year.Thats amazing Kyo."

"No I didn't win.I cam in second to an idiot that cheated."

"Cheated.How can you cheat in fighting."

"Simple, hit below the belt or in the head.He hit me below the belt slightly.The judges didn't notice because of the way we were turnt, but he won because of it."said Kyo looking at the ground.

"Kyo, I'm so sorry you lost."said Tohru as she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips before letting go."I'll go change into my pajamas and brush my teeth.You should go straite to bed.You need a good night sleep or you'll lose.Good night Kyo-kun."

"Good night Tohru."said Kyo as he crawled into his bed.He closed his eyes and tryed to fall asleep.A few minutes later he felt a warm body touch his and he opened his eyes.it was Tohru cuddling up to him as she got into bed.He put his arms around her and they both fell asleep dreaming of what tommorrow would bring.

* * *

Soooooooooooo..what did you think..plz review and tell me..by the way..the teachers caught me because I hide..bad idea..even though it was in the one spot only I know of..when the bell rang I came out..and a few steeps after that..they grabbed me by the ear and dragged me to the office..they didn't call my parents..just gave me detention for a week...but..detentions over..and I can write more because schools over too..I've got summer school though..passed all my classes..but the teachers "recomended it" to my parents and they thought it was a good idea...but..I'll still be able to write..so..read and review..and i'll make sure to write more..Toki out..oops..now my moms glaring at me...erf 


	5. Love, Tests, and Fight

Was up..sorry for the long wait..I have one thing to say to some of my reviewers..sorry for my spelling..but...you may be happy to know that now I'm remembering to spell check..so...no more evil spelling comments..but I can't promise speliing will be perfect even with spell check...and..yes..I'm in summer school right now..but..it lets out at like 12..so..I'll be out soon..my muse has been annoying me to want a say in this story for ever..so..here's Ty..my muse.._finaly..sorry..I seldomly speak to anyone..but..once I read Yumi-kun's reviews I had to say something..sorry her writting sucks .._hey...even if the reson behind me writing this doesn't make sence..it doesn't give you a reason to make fun.._what..you little sis spells better than you.._glare...lets start the story before I kill Ty

"Kyo-kun..Kyo-kun please wake up.The competition starts in 2 hours.You need to eat and everything to be ready for your fight today."said Tohru pleading Kyo to get up.

"Hmm..Copetition..What copetition?"Kyo said half asleep.

"The one you've got to be at in an hour."said Tohru as Kyo sat up in bed rubbing his eyes.Finaly focusing his eyes he got sight of what was basically on top of him, or should I say who was on top of him.Tohru was leaning over him to wake him up and was just about in his lap.Kyo notices and looked at her.Tohru blushed and sat up.

"I'm happy your up now Kyo-kun.You've got an hour to get ready and to the competition."Tohru said still blushing.Kyo thought her blushing was cute.He smiled softly and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.This only made her blush harder."Ohh Kyo-kun..blush..you really need to get up and ready."She looked away so he wouldn't see her blush more.

Kyo got up and walked toward the bathroom.No one was in the bathroom so he walked in to take a shower.Tohru called from the other room before Kyo shut the door.

"I put your cloths out and everything else you need for a showers in the tub.Your towels on the sink, and your toothbrush is on top your towel."

Kyo looked around the bathroom.everything was where she said it would be.An evil smile came showed on Kyo's face as he looked around.

"Uhh..Tohru.I can't find my towel.Wheer did you put it again."

"It's on the sink."she replied.

"I don't see it Tohru."Kyo closed the bathroom door. "Can you come in here and show me where it is."

Tohru didn't understand why he couldn't find his towel.She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.Closing it behind her she looked over at the sink.On top of it lay Kyo's towel and toothbrush.She turned around to inform Kyo where they were but before she could she felt warm arms reach around her stomac.turning her head she saw Kyo smiling down at her.

"I think I found my towel."He said looking into her eyes.She looked up at him questioningly.Pulling her close to his body she relaxed and turned around to face him.Kyo leaned down and kissed Tohru lightly on her lips.Tohru placed her arms around his neck and kissed him back.Kyo pushed her up against the door and ran his hands down her sides lightly receiving a small moan in reply.

He pulled back from kissing her for a moment and reached over toward the tub to start the water.He adjusted it to just how he liked it and let it fill up as he turned his attention back to the aroused Tohru.Kissing her again he slid her shirt up and began taking it off of her.Once he'd gotten it off he reached around her to undo her bra and take that off.Tohru tugged on his shirt after he'd taken off her bra and threw it to the ground next to her shirt.Kyo took of his shirt and began kissing her again.

The water was about to over flow the tub when Kyo final turnt the water off.By this time.Tohru was in nothing but her birthday suit and all he had on was his boxers.Lifting her up, Kyo placed Tohru in the bath as he took off his boxers.A few moments later he joined her and rapped his arms around her waist pulling her in close to him.He kissed her on the lips and slowly moved down to her neck.Tohru moaned slightly with every kiss he planted on her.

Tohru's POV

_Kyo is such a good kisser..mmm..._Tohru thought as Kyo began to kiss down her collar bone toward her nipples.

Kyo kissed her nipples and began sucking on them.Tohru let out a gasp when he did so.He suckbed on one and held the other breast in his his other hand down her side he placed it on her hip.

_He's got such soft hands..no wonder Kagura loves him so much..mmm...how can he be such a good fighter with such soft hands...he does have a strong inbrace..No wonder he wins so many competitions...wait..THE COMPETITION_..Tohru screamed in her head.Her eyes flung open and began to push Kyo off of her.

Normal POV

"Kyo..Please stop."Tohru said struggling to get our of his grasp.Kyo lofted up and looked at Tohru with questioning eyes.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?"said Kyo looking into Tohru's eyes.

"Of course I do, but.."she started before Kyo took her mouth into another passionate kiss.

"Than what's the problem?"said Kyo after he let up from the kiss.

"Did you forget.The competition.You've got to be there in an hour.Less now."Tohru said.Finaly getting out of his hold she stood up and garbed a towel from the rack above the toilet.Dring her self off quickly and grabbing her cloths she ran out of the bathroom leaving Kyo to his bath.

"The..competition..WHAT..I need to hurry."Kyo said.

30 minutes later

Kyo stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and teeth brushed.Tohru was fixing her hair.Looking at the clock he still had 15 minutes to get to the competition that was only right down stairs.(it was being held on the ground floor of the hotel they were staying at)

He walked over to Tohru and placed his arms around her waist.A bit taken back by the sudden warmth Tohru turned around only to meet the gaze of Kyo's loving eye's.Kyo leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.Tohru blushed as he kissed her, and even more after when he was looking at her.

"Why do you blush so much? I've kissed you before."said Kyo looking at tohru's rosy red cheeks.This only made her blush more.She covered her face with her hands, blushing madly and turned away from Kyo's questioning gaze.

"Oh Kyo."was all she could say trying to control her blushing outbreak.Kyo pulled her in closer and kissed her cheek.He took one more look at the clock and whispered softly into her ear."It's time for me to go to the competition.Will you be there rooting me on?"

"Of course."said Tohru final able to control her blushing.She looked at Kyo as he leaned in to wisper into her ear again.

"Nice to know. How about we make a wager. If I win my match today,you become my girlfriend.If I lose the match, you don't have to be my girlfriend and I won't bother you about it again."

"Sure."Tohru said looking into Kyo's eye's.

"Good. I'll see you and master down at the competition then."Kyo said.He kissed her lightly on the cheek and left the room heading to the competition._ I won't lose..this competition..or this wager.thought_ Kyo on his way down to the competition.

back in the room

_I would have willingly bee his girlfriend anyway..but if this would make him win then I'll allow the wager just hope he doesn't get hurt trying to win the wager.thought_ Tour quietly worry written all over her face knock at the door took her out of her thoughts.She walked over and opened it.

"Sorry, I forgot my key when I went to breakfast.Ready to go watch Kyo?"said master at the door.

"Oh..Good morning Master thought we didn't have to be there for another hour?"said Tohru looking at him.

"True, but sense I'm his master and his chaperon I can watch them draw numbers and everything, and sense your with me you can come as well."said Master smilling.Tohru nodded and they headed out to the competition, this time Tohru made sure to get a key.

at the cometition

"Kyo Sohma.."said a ref. jerking Kyo from his thought.

"Oh, Here."said Kyo looking up.He got up and walked behind the curtain to take his drug test, needless to say he passed.Walking back to the wall he was leaning against Kyo glanced at his competition.Most everyone from last year was there, but he didn't seem to see the guy that beat him last year there.Wondering where the guy was he asked one of the ref.'s.

"Hey ref. Where's the guy that won last year?"

"Who? Oh, you mean Mr. Sano.He was drug tested about 20 minutes ago and was proven positive.The escorted him out about 10 minutes ago.He will not be competing in this competition."replied the ref. solemnly.

"Really.Ha..that's what he gets for cheating last year.'Kyo said as he walked away.

A few moment's later a ref came and announced it was time to draw number's to see who's going to fight who.

"Ok, after drug test we have about 92 competitors left.we have you divided into 2 blocks.1st block numbers consist of all numbers 1 threw 46 and 2nd block consists of all numbers 47 threw 92.Everyone when your name is called pull and number and well put you in your block on these boards.Ready..Suri."A young many a little older than Kyo walked up and drew a number.This went on for a few minutes till Kyo's name was called."Kyo Sohma."Kyo walked up and got his number out of the number bin.He drew number 5.

"You'll be in fight 3 A block.You'll be againstYumi."said the ref.Kyo walked away and scanned to se who Yumi was.It turned out to be a girl about his age.She didn't look all that strong, but Kyo's learnt never underestimate anyone who's gotten into this competition.Yumi looked at him and smile.Kyo just stared at her before walking back over toward the wall he'd been leaning on sense he'd gotten down stairs.

A few minutes later the ref announced the final number.

"OK, that's our final competitor.The matches start in 5 minutes.Be ready to give it your all fighters. Make sure to follow all the rules.You were briefed before you came on all the rules.We'l hold the first round of fight's today.We'll holled the rest in the days to come.Good luck, and come out fighting."the reef finished his speach and walked out the doors that lead to the rings they'll all be fighting in.Theres 4 rings.The one's on the right are the first block, Those on the left the 2nd block.At the end there's a slightly larger ring for the final fight, it's also used as the winners circle.

Master and Tohru

Master had final gotten down stairs and Tohru followed him into the room where Kyo and the other competitors were.Glancing around for a moment they spotted Kyo and walked over.Kyo looked up as they approached him and set his gaze on Tohru.

"Good Morning Kyo.Have you already drawn numbers?"said Master cheefully.

Not looking away from Tohru he replied "Yea, I'm going to be in the 5th fight of the first block.Against that girl over there.Her names Yumi."

"Oh,Yumi Temero.She's one of the best fighters out there these days.She's won her last 2 competitions.Starge she'd travel this far to enter one though.Oh well.You'd better keep up a good defense and a strong offense."

"Yea sure whatever."said Kyo finally taking his eyes off Tohru.She looked at him questioningly for a moment then steeped forward.

"Kyo-kun, what's wrong?"she said placing her hand gently on his shoulder.Kyo looked up at her.Placing a hand lightly on her cheek he gazed longingly into her eyes.

"Nothings wrong.I'm just..trying to keep calm until my fight.I found out the guy who won last year was disqualified for drug use when it came to this competition. So revenge is out of the question here."he said looking down toward the ground.

"Kyo-kun, is that why you competited this year? To get revenge?'

"No, I want strenght.Fighting in competitions gives you strenght.The fights will start in a minute or two.So wish me good luck."he said smiling.

"Good luck Kyo.Fight hard."said master walking away.

"Good luck Kyo-kun."said Tohru looking at Kyo wit soft eyes.Kyo placed his arms around her waist when he noticed Master wasn't looking any more.Placing a kiss lightly on her lips Kyo hugged her and wispered softly into her ear."I won't lose.If it means I get you, I'll never lose.If..no.When I win and you become my girlfriend..I'll treat you like a princess.."

Tohru cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. "I've got a secret for you."she said softly into his ear.

"What might that be?"

"When you win, I'll tell you."She kissed him softly on the lips and walked off following Master.Kyo stared after her thinking_ I guess I have more than one reason to win now..don't I._

A ref walked in.

"Competitors, make your way to the arinas.It's time for the fist match's."The ref lead them out as the crowed roared.

"Ladie's and Gentalmen, the begining rounds of this years Martial Art's Competition is soon to begin.Fighters in rings go as following.1st block,matches1 threw 11 will be held on arena 1.1st block,matches 12 threw 26 will be held on arena 2.2nd block, matches 1 threw 11 will be held on arena 3.2nd block, matches 12 threw 26 will be held on arena 4. Competitor's get to your arena's.First matches are in 2 minutes."said the anouncer.All the competitors went to there arena's.The first match's began.In no time flat it was time for match 3 in arena 1.

Kyo climbed up onto the arena.Yumi hopped up .They both took fighting stances.

"OK, now lets have a nice clean match.On my whistle come out fighting.Winner is whom ever knocks the other fighter out of the ring, or knocks the other down for 10 seconds.Ready set...whistle."said the ref.

_I can't lose..this match..or her heart._.Kyo thought as he looked down at Tohru standing outside the make shift walls watching the fight rooting Kyo on.

"GO KYO"she yelled.

_I can't lose.._Kyo charged at his opponent_ won't lose._

_Told ya her work sucked.._shut up Ty..or I might get rid of you..._you wouldnt..and we both know why..by the way..if any of you want to know why she wrote this story..well..I should say how she ended up writing this story..say so in your reviews.._what..they don't need to know..it's not that interesting.._no..it's stupid..and..if anyone wants her to stop breaking up the almost lemons and write a full one..also state that in your reviews.._that I don't mind..you have to much say in my story.._so..people like me..I'm actually talking...who you talking to Ty..damn..Yumi go away..No..I can talk to.._well..besides them..please read and review..the more reviews..the faster I type..and..I'll answer reviews in my next chapter...Yumi out.._I don't want to leav..Ty:rools eye...Yumi:what..I don't want to leave.._shut up..the teachers might hear you..damn..they already did...run


	6. Fight and New Friend

Yumi :Hello..I'll answer reviews at the end..lucky me..parents are out..so..free write

Ty: She doesn't own FB..but she wants to

Toki: givin..now..get to the story..and let up on the pocky

Yumi: cry..I like pocky..I'll eat..and type..on with the story...chapter 6..Fight..hehe

_can't lose._Kyo thought as he charged at his opponent.

"Come on Kyo.Can't you hit me."Yumi taughnted right before Kyo landed his first punch.She slid back a few feet but never lost her balance.

"Hmm.. you got a hard hit Kyo. But try this on for size." Yumi swung and hit him right in the abdominal area sending him flying a few feet back and on the ground.

"OK, you. That was a cheep shot." said Kyo attempting to get up before they started counting down. After getting to his feet Yumi did nothing but have the upperhand.

"Come on Kyo. You landed one earlier. Come on, this is just the beginning match of this competition. Don't you wanna win. I know that little girlfriend of yours over there would love it if you won." said Yumi with a little giggle taughnting him.

Kyo was boiling by the time he finally hit her. He'd swung about 15 time's and missed everyone listening to her taughnting words. Anger was raising inside of him._ How could she dare talk about Tohru.. glances_ over at Tohru looking at him in the crowed._ She looks.. Worried... She thinks I'm going to lose_... _I can't lose.. I ...won't lose._

Yumi swung and missed Kyo. He ran up behind her and kicked her in the back. That hit sent her flying to the edge of the ring landing half on half off on her back.She wasn't moving for a few second's. The judges began counting.

"1.. 2.. 3"

"Ha, see. I can win this match." taughnted Kyo.

"4.. 5... 6."

"Well, not without a worthy fight." said Yumi as she got up off the ground. "Don't count me out till your 100 sure I'm unconscious. Before that would only mean total distruction. I've won time and time again when someone thought they won. They jumped off the ring thinking I wouldn't get up. I got up, they lost for being outside the ring. So, shall we continue or should they just declare me the victor now."

"Like you said. Not without a fight." said Kyo as he charged at her.

"I'm happy you agree." she charged at him as well.

Yumi landed a punch on Kyo, that made him move back a few feet. He lunged forward and hit her in the face, she as well only moved back a few feet. It went on and on like this. Punch slid. Punch slide.They'd been fighting for 10 minute's, they were both almost out of breath when finally Kyo landed a punch right on Yumi's cheek that sent her flying out of the ring.

"The winner, Kyo Sohma." proclaimed the judge. The crowed went crazy. Girl's screamed 'Kyo your the best' , guy's yelled 'Yea Kyo. We all knew you could do it.'

Kyo scanned the crowed looking for Tohru. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now. Looking threw it he didn't see her. He looked around the room and saw her and Master getting on an elevator back upstairs. _I guess I'll have to get that kiss when I go back upstairs then. _thought Kyo.

end of next match

"Kyo, you'll be fighting Ibuki Ishimaru in your next match. Your fight will be tomorrow at 11."said the judge entering the room with the winning fighter.

"So your the Kyo kid that almost won last year. Name's.."

"I know Ibuki. Hope you don't do what the winner of last years did to win."

"You mean cheat. Naw I don't cheat. I just got knuckles of steel." said Ibuki jokingly.

"Yea yea. I need to go back to my room and get my reward." said Kyo as he began to exit the room.

"Reward? You don't get anything for winning a match like this." said Ibuki.

"I made a wager with a girl I know. So I get one."

"Oh, that kinda reward hu. I stopped making those kinda wagers when I got my girlfriend Michiyo Hasegawa. She's up in my room. Well, she should be heading there. I should get up there. What room you in?" said Ibuki.

"Room 319 3rd floor. Why?" replied Kyo.

"Really, Ha. I got room 321. Maybe after you get your 'reward' you and her can come over and met Michiyo."

"I'll have to ask her. MY REWARD IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK EITHER." yelled Kyo finally registering what he ment by reward.

"Wo, ok ok. I believe you. Can I meet this girl?" Ibuki said smiling.

"Sure. She'd be happy to make a new friend. Follow me." said Kyo as he walked out of the room, Ibuki close behind.

They got on the elevator and got off on the 3rd floor. Tohru was waiting for Kyo outside the room. When she saw him she ran up to him and almost gave him a hug but stopped short remembering his condition. Kyo leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"That was a great match today Kyo. Kyo, Who's that?" said Tohru motioning to the man behind Kyo.

"Tohru, this is Ibuki Ishimaru. He'll be the guy I fight in the next match. Ibuki this is Tohru Honda, my girlfriend." Tohru blushed when Kyo called her his girlfriend, but still kept her composher to shake Ibuki's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ibuki."

"Like wise Tohru. Tonight I was thinking, if you and Kyo don't have anything planned, would you like to come over and meet my girlfriend Michiyo?"

"That sound's nice. We'd be delighted to, but at the present moment I need to talk with Kyo about something. So we will se you at your room.. oh say.. around 7."

"7 in is then. See you two there." said Ibuki walking over to his room opening the door and entering it.

"What do you need to talk to me about Tohru?" said Kyo looking at her questioningly.

"Me, nothing. I was waiting outside the room to tell you that Yumi stopped by to speak with you. She said it was urgent, and she's waiting inside."

"Oh, OK. I'm surprised she's not uncounsouse from how hard I hit her face with that last punch." Kyo snickered.

"Don't be so cocky, or it'll be your downfall one day Kyo." said Yumi just exiting there room. She approached Kyo and looked him in the face. "Kyo, have you ever heard of a guy named Akito?"

"Akito, Akito Sohma. I can't stand that bastard. Why in the hell do you ask about him?" said Kyo a little mad.

"He's setting wages on these matches. He's got a group of people here set to fight and win. It's a group of about 4. I'm not sure of who is in it, but I do know that they will win at any cost." said Yumi.

"Why tell me this? I just beat your ass in a match."

"I may not be your friend, but I don't like cheaters. Winning is important, but winning and losing something is worse. They took someone from me and said if I didn't win I'd never see them again. I saw you and Tohru together before the first match, and if Akito would try to take anyone away from you it would most likely be her. He would set you up to fall and take her away. Kyo don't trust anyone other that who you know from before the competition."

"I trust few people any way. Now let me go rest. I have another match tomorrow. Good bye." said Kyo walking toward his room with Tohru on arm.

"Stubborn fool." said Yumi as she walked away toward the elevator. "If they take Torhu then it won't be my fault."

in the room

"I am so tired. Tohru if you don't mind I'm going to take a cat nap before we go and visit with Ibuki." said Kyo sitting on the bed.

"But what about what Yumi said." replayed Tohru.

"She's just trying to scare us into forfeiting. There's probly someone else she wants to win. pf.. I'm going to sleep." said Kyo laying down. He shut his eye's for no more than a second before feeling the bed shift as if someone had gotten on it. He felt a light kiss placed on his cheek and a warm body next to his. Opening his eye's he saw Tohru laying down beside him. He closed his eye's and went to sleep awaiting when him and Tohru would go and meet Ibuki at his room.

Yumi: Sorry it's shorter than normal.. Had a bit of writer's block.. then a new idea came to mind to add as you can tell

Ty: Get to the reviews.

Yumi: fine

Kyo Lover : thanks ... I'll try.. hopefully write's block wont set in again.

cowgirlkitten200: that will be a little ways away.. but.. it will come

FurubaForever16: happy you liked it.. she'll tell her secret soon

shadygurllilsis: if you kill me.. there'd be no more story.. but.. here's the next chapter.. so please don't...

Toki: you got more for other chapter's than you did for the last one

Yumi: I know.. cry.. but.. I'll still write.

Ty: No one said if they wanted to know or not.. so.. I'll tell you how she came up with it anyway

Yumi: if you do.. I'll give you back

Ty: no you wouldn't

Yumi: sigh... true.. oh well.. Yumi out

Ty: You cut me off

Yumi: hehehehe


	7. 7 PM Nap

Yumi: I reread threw my reviews... and came across something strange.. either my reviewers are trying to guess what happens next.. or that strange feeling I had the other day.. was what I thought it was..

Toki: What strange feeling.. you confused everyone near the end of that..

Yumi: I'll put it this way.. WHICH ONE OF MY REVIEWERS HAS ESP... I feel violated when people try to see into my head

Toki & Ty: sweatdrop...

Yumi: What...

Ty: just get on with the story.. you know everyone wants to know what's going to happen.

Yumi: fine.. but..r eviews first..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

animerockstar: Happy you liked it...want some pocky

Luke: No offense.. have you read chapter 6.. it explains that problem.

Kikaru-Renji: happy you like it.. it's spelt Ibuki, his girlfriends Michiyo

Kyo Lover: I'm not saying.. you have to read.. I'm happy your hooked

cowgirlkitten2000: Thank you.. you think all the chapters were good.. you get pocky.. you want chocolate or strawberry

zzz412003: I like your name.. it has a ring to it... so you want a lemon... I might add one if others agree.. here's some pocky

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ty: Now get to the story

Yumi: hmmm

Ty: What

Yumi: I gave out a lot of pocky

Ty: sweatdrop

Yumi: ok on with the story.. and of course.. I don't own Fruit's Basket or any of its character's

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Michiyo I'm back." yelled Ibuki entering his hotel room.

"Ibuki, Ibuki." said a women running toward him. She hugged him as tight as she could, while he hugged her back. "I saw your fight. You did great. Did you find out who your next opponents going to be yet?"

"Yes, actually I did. I invited him and his girlfriend over tonight at 7 to get to know them some." said Ibuki rubbing the back of his neck nervesly if she'd like the idea or not of them coming over.

"If your to fight them. Why would you want to make friends with them first?" she asked questioningly.

"Well, being in the ring and in real life is very different. When he gets here I'll make sure to tell him that."

"Ok. If we are to have guest's, shouldn't we have food and what not for them once they get here. Uhh, yea. I guess we'll have to order room service and have it delivered here before 7." said Ibuki with a half smirk. "We should probly clean up some too."

"Yea, so lets get to work." said Michiyo starting to clean up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-Kyo's Room-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who in the hell is.." said Kyo getting up out of bed to answer the door, but stopped when he saw whom it was. "..Master."

"Sorry Kyo, I forgot my key again." said the smiling Master.

"Pff whatever. I'm going back to sleep. Master don't forget your key again, or I might not let you in next time." said Kyo getting back into bed and falling asleep in the blink of an eye.

"Ok Kyo-kun. I'll make sure never to leave without it again." said Master smiling. Master walked back toward the door and looked down the hall. He pulled out what looked like a walkie talkie and push a button on it before speaking. "I'm in. Are you ready on your end."

"Yes boss. As long as you give them the sleeping pill's we'll be good to go." said what

sounded like a robotic voice on the other end. (a/n: by robotic I mean.. it sounds like a voice that's being changed with a robotic device to make it sound different.)

"I'll take care of that, you just make sure that when it kicks in in about 5 hours Kyo's put back in the room, and little Miss Tohru is placed in our little room...click" said Master before turning off the device and placing it back into his kimono. Reaching in his other sleeve he pulled out what seemed to be a small flat case.

"Hm, well Kyo looks like you'll win this competition after all. Well, you will if you want your beloved Tohru to stay with you, and not go visit her mother early. Hehehehe

hehehehehehehehehehehehe."said Master pulling open the case and taking out two pills. He placed one in Kyo's mouth and one in Tohru's, then forced them to swallow the pills without waking them. "It starts now. In 5 hours you will both be out like a light."

Master exited the room and walked down the hall way watching his watch. " Four and a half hour's till 7. She'd better not screw this up."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-Three and a half hour's later-Kyo's Room-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hu,hn." Kyo woke up and looked around. "What time is it?"

He looked at a clock. "It's 6. Me and Tohru need to get ready to go see Ibuki. Tohru, Tohru wake up." Lightly pushing Tohru to wake her up Kyo called her name. Tohru wouldn't budge.

"Come on Tohru, you want to go visit with Ibuki don't you."

"Mmm, I want to sleep longer." argued Tohru without opening her eyes.

"If you wont wake up now then I'll just have to.." said Kyo before leaning over and kissing Tohru on her lips. Tohru opened her eye's out of shock. After getting the reaction he wanted Kyo ended this kiss and stood up to get ready. Tohru got up a few minute's later after registering what had just happened. Kyo was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"Kyo-kun, why are you brushing your teeth? It's not like it's bed time or anything." said Tohru looking at him questioningly.

""I don't know. I've just got this really bad taste in my mouth. Had it sense I woke up." said Kyo continuing to brush his teeth.

"Probly that bad taste you get from sleeping. I'm going to go change, ok." said Tohru kissing Kyo on the cheek and leaving the bathroom to change. Kyo took a quick shower and got dressed. Looking at the clock he saw they had 10 minutes before they had to go to Ibuki's.

"Tohru, are you done yet?" said Kyo walking out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a pair of baggy cargo jeans and a white shirt.

"I'll be done in a second Kyo-kun." said Tohru from the other side of the room zipping up her skirt. Tohru was wearing a skirt a lot like her school uniform skirt, but it was blue with a matching blue blouse.

"You look pretty in that blouse, but why do you like wearing skirts that resemble your school uniform?"

"Hm, well I guess I've worn my school uniform so much it's kinda grown on me." said Tohru smiling happily. Kyo walked up to Tohru and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"You look beautiful any way. Let's head over there. I'm sure being a few minute's early wont bother them." said Kyo taking Tohru's hand and heading toward the door.

They exited the room and walked over to Ibuki's and knocked.

"Hello Kyo, Tohru, your a little early, but that's ok." said Ibuki opening the door and letting them enter. they walked in to a room that resembled there's. "Please, make yourself at home. Michiyo is in the bathroom. She'll be out in a few minute's." said Ibuki ushering them toward the coach.

"Thank you Ibuki-kun." said Tohru taking a seat. Kyo sat down next to her.

"So Kyo, why'd you enter the contest?" said Ibuki trying to start small talk.

"To show my strength, and fight the guy whom cheated me last year. why'd you enter, Ibuki?" said Kyo.

"That's simple as can be. When I started to train in martial arts all I ever wanted to do was open a dojo of my own. I went to start my own but they said even if I did start one, even being a black belt I wouldn't get many people to join. They said the more competitions I win the more people will want to join my dojo. So, I took there advice. I've been fighting in every competition I could sense." said Ibuki bashfully.

"That's very noble. Might I ask where your planning on opening your dojo when you win another competition?" said Tohru.

"Well, I don't have a place in mind. The one place I did have in mind already has a great master around there. so I need to find another place." said Ibuki looking down at the ground.

"Who is the great master you wanted to move in on?" said Kyo questioningly.

"I didn't want to move in on them. What happened was, well, I'd been traveling doing competitions and found this nice area I liked and thought of building a dojo in. After I got there and searched the area for a nice place I found another dojo run by a man. I'm not sure of the man's name because I never got to meet him, but I did get to meet his secretary. The man's name was Kunimitsu Tomoda. He was very.."

"Did you say Kunimitsu Tomoda?" said Kyo with an angry glare.

"Yes, that was the man's secretaries name. Why do you ask?" said Ibuki questioningly.

"That's my master secretaries name. You wanted to take over my masters area!" said Kyo giving Ibuki a death glare.

"No no, that's not true Kyo. Once I got to seem him train some of his students I changed my mind and found a different place many mile's away." said Ibuki wide eyed at Kyo's anger.

"You'd better not even try moving in on Masters area. He's worked hard at training all his student. Be happy you found a different spot, or I might have killed you right now." said Kyo calming down a little but still glaring at Ibuki.

"Kyo-kun please sit down. stop glaring at Ibuki. He said he wasn't going to move in on your master's space." said Tohru frantic to get Kyo to fully calm down.

Kyo looked down at Tohru still angry but did as Tohru asked and sat down. Tohru sat down next to him. it was quiet for the next few moments till they heard a door opening and turned to see a girl exit from the bathroom.

"Oh, pardon me. You must be Ibuki's next opponent and his girlfriend. My name's Michiyo, I'm Ibuki's girlfriend." said Michiyo walking over and sitting next to Ibuki on the bed.

"Yea, the name's Kyo, Kyo Sohma. This is Tohru my girlfriend." said Kyo ushering to Tohru.

"Yes, my name's Tohru, Tohru Honda. It's nice to meet you Michiyo-san." said Tohru smiling.

"Oh, your a very respectful...KNOCK" she was stopped a by a knock at the door. " Exuse me. That must be room service." Standing up, she walked to the door and opened it.

"Yawn. Hm, I just got done sleeping. Why am I so tir-r-r..." said Kyo before falling off the couch and hitting the floor passed out.

"Kyo-kun, what's.. yawn...wron-n-n.." said Tohru before joining Kyo on the floor out like a light.

"Kyo, Tohru, what's wrong? Kyo wake up. Michiyo call the hospital something's wrong with Kyo and Tohru. Michiyo?" said Ibuki looking up from trying to help Kyo and Tohru.

Michiyo walked into the room smiling evilly looking down on Kyo and Tohru followed by a man in a white-ish colored kimono.(a/n: it's a man's type of kimono.. like what Shigure wears.)

"Well well, looks like the sleeping pill's worked perfectly. Hello Ibuki, my name's Akito Sohma, and I have a proposition for you." said Akito staring at Ibuki.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yumi: Ok, ok.. so.. what do you think.. It's got a little cliffhanger at the end.. kinda.

Ty: I think it sucks.

Toki: Better than normal.

Yumi: Thank you Toki.. and no one care's Ty... Everyone.. please read and review

Ty: Don't and we might get more sleep... NO BODY REVIEW

Yumi: Shut up Ty.. YES PLEASE REVIEW.. oops.. got to run.. Ty got the teachers mad at me.. run.. Yumi out


	8. Rigged Competition

Yumi: Was up everyone..eeeeeeee.

Ty: Why are you so happy.

Yumi: Me.. well.. I don't know.. it's 1:31 am and I'm always wide awake early in the morning.

Toki: It ain't morning for you.. You haven't gone to sleep yet.

Yumi: I know.. but still.. I'm a little Hyper.. It might have been the tea I drank.. Or the popcorn I just ate.. donno

Ty: whatever.. just get on with the reviews.. and the story.. she does not own Fruits Basket..and remember, you said I could answer that one persons.. sence it was me he asked about.

Yumi: I know.. but were both going to... Reviews.. oh and sorry for the wait.. I was going to write this 2 weeks ago.. but.. my Microsoft word wasn't working.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

hatorisandharuslover06: Thanks for the spelling thing.. I still think my spelling sucks. but.. yea

Kyofan55: why are you panting.. I'll type it.. but.. why are you panting..

Kyo Lover: You must be the ESP person.. but I'm not going to tell you if your right or not.

angelgirlmai: he may not be boring.. but.. it would suck to have your guest pass out in front of you for no apparent reason

Kikaru-Renji: I'm happy you like my stuff.. it actual just random.. so the end is nowhere in sight.

Sesshoumarusgirl15:sorry its taking me so long.. but I had a story on fictionpress I had to work on.. but this ones up now.. hope you like it

Fallendemon: Ty: Now I get to talk.. no she didn't make me up.. her minds to small to do that.. Yumi: its not small.. your ego fits in it .. Ty: I do not.. I've got my own room.. Yumi: whatever.. he's my muse.. My bf Tristan gave him to me.. he's a lot like Tristan (AKA Ty-Ty) but Ty-Ty's a lot nicer.. and a lot more quite.. Ty: I'm normally quite.. but this story stinks and you shouldn't be making these people read it.. Yumi: They choose to read.. Ty: 0-0

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yumi: Ok.. now on to the story.

Ty: 0-0

Toki: He'll stay that way for a while.

Yumi: Yup.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hu.. Where am I?" said Kyo rubbing his eyes and looking around. Kyo noticed at once where he was. He was in his hotelroom. Trying think back to the evening before, but to no avail. The whole night before seemed to be a blank. He remembered going to Ibuki's and meeting Mickiyo, but the rest was a blank.

" I see you've woken up Kyo." said a voice from the corner of the room. Kyo looked toward where the voice had come from and saw non other than Master.

"Master, When did I get back here last night? Last night is such a blur to me." said Kyo speedily.

" Calm down Kyo. Everything is alright, for now." said Master beginning to smile.

"what do you mean for now? Master,... Where's Tohru?" said Kyo suddenly understanding something was terribly wrong.

" She's safe, but for how long is up to you." said Master.

"Your not my Master. My Master wouldn't ever do something like this. Where's Master? Where's Tohru? I'll kill you you piece of shit." said Kyo getting up and trying to punch Master. Master blocked it without a problem.

" Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, calm down. There both safe, but if you want to keep it that way you must not attempt to harm me." said the fake Master. "One little slip up can mean both there lives. I'm sure you wouldn't want to loose you precious girlfriend or your Master. This is how all this will work, my boss tells you to win a match, you must win it. He will tell you to win every match. Lose a match, and you lose both there lives. Got that?"

Kyo sat horror struck. He couldn't think of loosing Tohru or Master. As the man spoke more Kyo became more and more enraged. Kyo's face was turning red with anger and his knuckle's white from the stress of balling his fist up so tightly. By the time he said Got that Kyo couldn't bare the stress. He lunged once more at the fake Master and tried to hit him.

"You Basterd." said Kyo lunging at the fake Master.

"I guess you didn't. Very well," said the fake master pulling out a walkie talkie and blocking Kyo's punch. "Boss." He spoke into the walkie talkie. Kyo looked up at the walkie talkie. Moments later a voice came from it.

" Yes Master." said the voice.

" Kyo's not following as planed. Kill the girl and the man." said the fake Master.

"No. Don't hurt them." said Kyo falling to his knees. The fake Master looked down and smiled.

"Will you follow the bosses command then?"

"Yes, just please, don't kill Tohru or Master." said Kyo fighting back tears.

"Ok, stand down. Kyo's decided to follow us." said the fake Master into the walkie talkie.

"Ok" was the last thing Kyo heard from the walkie talkie before the fake Master put the walkie talkie away.

"Now Kyo, your first fight starts soon. Get prepared, and remember if you lose you lose more than just this competition." said the fake Master before turning on his heels and leaving.

Kyo couldn't move. He couldn't think. All he wanted to do was cry. Tears slowly fell down his face as he thought of Tohru in danger, as well as Master. He didn't try to stop them, or wipe them away, he just let them fall and thought of only one thing.

"TOHRUUUUUUUUUUUUU.." yelled Kyo before collapsing on the floor.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-With Tohru-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hm.." said Tohru awakening. "Where am I?"

Tohru glanced around and noticed she was on the floor. Attempting to stand Tohru looked around the room. The room was a white room, with nothin in it but what looked like a lump of cloths. Surveying the cloths more closely she noticed a man in them, and not just any man.

"Master, what happened to you?" yelled Tohru running over to Master.

"Hm.." said Master stirring from his slumber. "Tohru, what are you doing here. They took you to I wager."

"What do you mean they? Where are we Master? How did you get here? Wait, How did I get here? The last thing I remember is meeting Ibuki and Mickiyo then.." Tohru was cut off by Master.

"Did you say Mickiyo?" said Master sternly taking Tohru by surprise.

"Um, well, yes. She's Ibuki's girlfriend. She seemed very nice when I met her. Do you know her Master?" said Tohru a little taken back by Masters sturnness.

"She's the girl that put me in here. Last time I try to help a women in need." said Master with a mad look on his face. "She knocked me over the head and next thing I know I'm in this room staring face to face with.."

"Oh, you wouldn't be talking ill of me now would you Master." said a voice from behind Tohru. Tohru swung around and saw non other than, Akito.

"Akito, what are you doing here? Did they stick you in here to? Why are we in here?" said Tohru getting up and walking over to Akito.

"You are so nieve." said Akito right before smacking Tohru right across the face sending her to the ground.

"Don't hit her again Akito." said Master sternly getting up and walking over to help Tohru.

"Don't tell me what to do Master. You may be a Sohma, but your still beneath me." said Akito with and angry face. Slowly his face lips curled into and evil smile. "So, now that I have you both here how about I fully explain why your here."

Tohru and Master looked up at Akito silently as if to say continue.

"We all know that Kyo is in the competition. We all know that he has many a battle to fight. The one thing you nor he knows is this competition is rigged. I was the one who started this competition. People from all around come here to fight and win. Like last year I set it so Kyo would lose. This year it is set for Kyo to win. If he ever loses you both shall die." said Akito his smile getting bigger all the while.

"You won't kill Tohru." said Master walking up to Akito.

"You can't stop me. I may not be strong, but I own a few fighters in this competition and they'd willingly kill any of whom I ask. Even young Kyo." said Akito as he saw Master attempt to hit him. Master stopped mid-swing and stared horror struck at Akito.

"If you want him to win why would you threaten to kill him?" said Master still not moving.

"If he wins you all shall live, if he disobeys me you all shall die. If you two try to escape he shall die." said Akito still wearing his evil smile.

"Akito, you wouldn't kill Kyo-kun. He's family. He's your cousin. How could you even..smack.." Tohru was cut off by Akito smacking her again.

"Akito is non other then the beastly cat. I started this competition just to drag him into it. I started this competition just to torture him and when he almost won last year I held this one just to make him and everyone he cares about suffer. That damn cat doesn't deserve to live, nor does he deserve to love or be loved. Hope he wins this or you will die." said Akito before he started to laugh. An evil laugh that shock the soul. Akito smiled down on Tohru and Master before exiting the room.

"Master...He.. He couldn't.. could he?" said Tohru on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry to say it, but it seems like our lives our in Kyo's hands as his life is in ours." said Master before falling down to his hands and knees trying his best to surpress crying.

"Kyo-kun.. KYO-KUNNNNNNNN." said Tohru breaking down crying.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-Kyo's hotel room-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Knock Knock

"Kyo, the match is to start in 20 minutes. I'll meet you at the arena, and remember lose and you lose more than just a match." said the fake Master right outside the door before walking away.

"Hmm.." said Kyo getting up. "Tohru.. Master.. I will save you.. no matter what."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ty: They choose to read this horrible stuff.

Toki: sigh.. Yep

Ty: This ones.. short.. yay..

Yumi: shut up Ty.. it's only short.. because the next chapter I'm going to base almost souly on the battle.. that.. and before I write anymore.. I have a question to ask my reviewers.. well.. its more of something I want one of them to do for me..

Ty: And what prey tell may I ask is that..

Yumi: I need an Alfa reviewer.. I'm going to have my friend choose from the people that ask to be it.. but I need one.. if they agree to it.. They'll get to help me on ideas for the story.. so.. please.. will some one be my Alfa reviewer..puppydog eyes.. please.

Ty: Have some decency.

Yumi: Ok.. some please by my Alfa reviewer.. and now.. Toki out


	9. Tension and Ibuki Reason

Sapphire: Hello everyone.. I changed my name.. because I started to watch an old show again.. and I remembered how hot one of the characters was.

Ty: Whatever.. she doesn't own Fruits Basket.

Sapphire: given.. OK.. now.. I have had my friend pick my Alfa reviewer.. and it is..Suma Susaki..congradulation's.

Ty: What.. I feel sorry for you Suma.. I real am.. Why'd you pick them anyway.

Sapphire: They offered. and I didn't pick.. it was my friend.

Ty: Whatever.. I still feel sorry for you Suma.

Sapphire: Time for.. Me will keep it up.. and you will discover.. I love Cliffys.

Hatorisandharuslover06: I will not tell you then end of if they live or not.. but.. yes.. the challenge rules.

WingsoftheShadowWolf: You was waiting.. I feel so loved.. you know what. this chapter is dedicated to you.

Shuichislover: Yea.. opps.. I'll try to remember that.. and in the anime.. he calls him Master.. and I have read.. as well as own a copy of all the manga.. but I just decided to go by the anime name.

Deadlykitty: Yea.. we can have one.. sorry you didn't win though.. but I might ask you for some advise if I can't get advise from Suma.. so don't feel left out.

Kikaru-Rinji: Happy you like it.. and yes.. now.. me write more.

Kyolover: You shall wait to find out.. Mwahahahahaha.. hehe.. you will find out in this chapter.. well.. about the match against Ibuki anyway.

cowgirlkitty2000: Hmm.. thank you... ( see.. only two words can seem hurtful)

Suma Susaki: YOU WIN...YAY.. I'm kinda using your idea if I'm incapable of getting a hold of you.. but you come first.. so e-mail me or something so we can chat and you can help me. I'm happy you love my story.

Angelgirlmai: I fully agree.. I can't stand Akito. oh.. I know info about Akito that hasn't even been released in the US.. wanna know it.. just ask..

SesshomaruGirl15: Ok.. first time.. I'll think about it.. second I'll try.. but the third.. well.. I start right away.. so.. here's the chapter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sapphire: WOW.. I got 11 this time.. YAY.. I love you all.. oh.. and from now on.. I will be dedicating chapter's out. I dedicated this chapter to WingsoftheShadowWolf. The next one will depend on whom ever answers a certain question first.. oh.. and no.. there not really hard questions either. At the end of every chapter I'll type the question and whomever answers it first.. wins the chapter following the question after them.

Ty: That's a stupid Idea.

Sapphire: No it's not..cry

Ty: Whatever.. just start the chapter.

Sapphire: So your looking forward to this one.. hmmmm.. here goes.

Ty: I never said that.. I'm not looking forward to this one at ALL.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kyo slowly got off the floor and staggered over toward the bathroom to wash his face and get ready for the fight. He emerged from the bathroom minutes later looking as if he hadn't bathed, brushed his teeth, or combed his hair in weeks.

"You look like hell Kyo." said a voice from the door way.

Kyo turned to see who it was. It was non other than 'Master'.

"Hope you fight better then you look today." said 'Master'('Master' stands for fake Master).

"Shut the hell up. Why are you here anyway? Thought you were to watch me at the match and were going to meet me down stairs?" said Kyo.

"Well, Akito thought that he might give you a little more motivation. So, he sent me a little video feedback of how your little Tohru and Master are doing." said 'Master' as he pushed a button on the remote in his hand and the tv turned on.

"Hm.. Tohru... Master." said Kyo as he walked closer to the tv. Staring back at him on the screen was Master and Tohru. Tohru was talking to Akito while Master was working his way to get of the floor. As Master got closer and closer to Tohru all of a sudden Akito smacked Tohru. "That bastard. I'll kill him. He won't know what hit him."

"Tut tut. Now Kyo, I had to pull many strings for this. Oh well. That's enough for today. Time to get to your fight." said 'Master' hitting another button on the remote and the tv turning off. "The match starts in 10 minute's so you'd better hurry down there."

"If I win do I get to see them again?"

"What?"

"If I win do I get to see more of them?"

"Hmm, I suppose. Everytime you win you get to see a little more of this tape and others sense we're recording everything."

"Fine, then I'll win. Friend or no friend, Ibuki is going down." said Kyo with determination.

"Ibuki might not be that easy to beat. I mean, he did help us with this little skeam." said 'Master' as he walked out of the room.

"What does he mean..helped.."

It finaly dawned on Kyo what had happened that night. _Ibuki's room. Akito. It was all a set up. Ibuki was just trying to lure me in and get Tohru from me. It.. he.. that bastard must die._

Kyo grabbed his key and slammed the door behind him as he left. Almost running he slammed the button on the elevator to get down stairs. When the elevator opened it's doors Kyo jumped in and pushed the lobby button.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-In the Lobby-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Outside the elevator 'Master' was waiting. Kyo came bursting threw the elevator doors as soon as they opened. He looked to the left then right and saw 'Master'.

"Hmm, in a hurry my dear Kyo." said 'Master'.

"What's it to ya. I'm trying to find that damn Ibuki." said Kyo looking around trying to spot Ibuki.

"Hm, why not wait. You'll be fighting him in your match in about ten minutes."

"Ten minute's. No, in ten minute's I'll kill Ibuki. I'll kill him for taking Tohru away from me. For setting me up and ruining everything. I'll kill him and get Tohru back." said Kyo fire in his eyes.

"Kill him and you loose the contest. Kill him and you loose.." said 'Master'.

"Tohru.. Fine. I won't kill him. But I won't promise I he will be conscious once I'm done with him." said Kyo stomping over to the area where the referees were.

"Kyo Sohma. Your matches up next against Ibuki Ishimaru. Please go wait till they announce the begin of the match." said the Ref. checking of Kyo's name from the list.

Kyo turnt to go wait near the entrance of the arena area. Standing at the connecting door was..

"Ibuki.." said Kyo angrily walking forward and standing next to Ibuki.

"Hello Kyo. I see they've told you." said Ibuki facing forward.

"Yes they have. Your a bastard you know that. Luring me and Tohru in, thinking we were friends. You took Tohru and Master away from me." said Kyo clenching his fist. " This match will be pay back for that."

"Fine by me." said Ibuki.

"Ibuki, Kyo. Your up." said a Ref from across the way.

Kyo strode of toward the ref. leaving Ibuki standing there.

"Kyo, I don't wanna fight you. But if it's what I have to do to get Michiyo back. So be it." whispered Ibuki before setting off in stride behind Kyo.

Kyo got up on the arena followed moments later by Ibuki.

"Lady's and gentlemen, this is the next fight in the 2nd round of our competition. Our Fighters are: Kyo Sohma and Ibuki Ishimaru. At the Referees signal begin the fight." said the announcer.

"OK, you both know the rules. At the signal come out fighting." said the Ref.

1

"You will pay for this Ibuki." whispered Kyo.

2

"I'm sorry about this Kyo." whispered Ibuki.

3

"FIGHT." yelled the Ref.

"Your going down Ibuki." yelled Kyo.

"Sorry Kyo, but I have to protest. Your going down before I am." said Ibuki a little more calmly.

"You took Tohru from me." said Kyo charging at Ibuki and having his punched blocked.

"It's because of you, they took my Michiyo away." said Ibuki blocking Kyo,

"What." said Kyo before getting pounched back.

"Like I said. I'm not going down. Till I get my Michiyo. As much as your not, till you get Tohru." said Ibuki looking at Kyo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sapphire: I know this chapter is kinda like a filler chapter.. but .. I just wanted to build tension before the fight.. and of course add that little thing about Ibuki and Michiyo to make things interesting... I also know this is short.. but.. Ill make sure to post the next chapter asap.

Ty: Please don't and say you did. This chapter was short.. and you promised last time this chapter would be souly on the fight.

Sapphire: True.. but I'm making the next one on that.. and I'm sure they'll all like it.

Ty: Pff, fat chance.

Sapphire: Shut up.. everyone.. the next chapter should be longer.. and.. sense I got my other computer fixed.. it should be up sooner.. soo.. Now its time for the question.. this is random as can be..but.. I used to love greek Mythology..How many wives did Zues have.. and bonus..which one was him main wife?... Sapphire out.. till next time


	10. The Battle and Michiyo's Mistake

Sapphire: Hello everyone.. long time no see.. Sorry I've been gone so long.. but my computer.. and my fathers computer.. were both down.. ahhhhhhh.. when my moms finaly got back up.. I'd gottin a million and a half reviews.. well.. thats an exaggeration.. but you get the picture.. and I kept having problems at school.. a few involvng my real life love triangle.. yes.. I had one. and it took me a while to notice.. and yes.. that is annouying.. and no.. i wasn't cheating on one guy with another.. thats just wrong.. But now I'm back and sorry to those whom I told I would update sooner.. I was loaded on homework.

Ty: I'm finaly back and ready to say.. Sapphire sucks at writing.. and whomever it was that said she was talented.. I shall kill..

Sapphire: No.. you wont.. but that does remind me.. reviews ..

Ty: NOOOOOOOOO.. theres to many.. ahhhhhhhh..

Sapphire: Shut up now Ty..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Kyolover13: its ok.. and I'm happy you liked the addition.

WingsoftheShadowWolf: yes.. the last one was dedicated to you.. and yes.. there will be a lemon.. I'm just not totaly sure when.. and yes.. you were right at the name.. but the amount was wrong.. but i will declare who I dedicate it to later.

hatorisandharuslover06: She must be tortured to make Kyo work harder..defient look.. Ty: yea.. she just doesnt like Tohru to much...Sapphire: Shut up.. i do so.. but she's just not my favorit character.

angelgirlmia: Hm.. so you know a lot.. I will fight my urge to ask you what you know..

ShuichisLover: I'm happy you liked it.. and here is more

cowgirlkitten2000: It was a filler.. but this one is not.. and now.. you shall have more

amethystyear87: Sorry it took so long to type.. computer problems.. but I hope you like this one.. I found another way to spell check.. if it works.. and you had the name right.. but so far.. no ones gottin the amount of wives right.

DrAgOnLuVeR88:Heres your update.. and no I didn't forget.. I just had it set to where they were never to close to have anything happen..

Pretear Fan: Ok.. calm down.. yes.. it has been choosen.. but.. if I can't get a hold of them.. then I'll ask you.. and yes.. Ty will anwser your question.. or you may kill him.. Ty: I hate it because.. I may be her muse.. but I still don't like her.. so I just hate anything she does.. and there will be a full lemon soon.. don't worry.

deadlykitty: Hm.. closest yet.. still the amounts wrong.. but I still don't know who wins yet.

RikuLover18: Everyone gets on me about grammer.. English isn't my subject at school.. grammer always confused me..

Shadyslilsis: Alls well that ends well.. happy you like the story.

MabudachiGirl:I am up dating now

Counting down the days: Naw its ok.. I'll do my best to scan them.. if there not good.. then I guess I'll just get more hate mail for grammer

new moongirl:Next is up.. sorry it took so long.

Blackrosewitch:Thank you.. sorry it's been so long.. to many things have come up.. but heres the update.

Kyo's lil princess: Ok I will finish it.. I've just had problems and riters black

Andrea: Yes.. you won.. see.. even though everyones mad at me some one still got the question right.. YESSSS

WallMagnet19: Yes.. i am updating now and plan on updating more frequently.. oh and don't worry about spazzing.. I once had someone threaten to kill me..

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ty: See told you to many.

Sapphire: Shut up Ty.. well..I still don't own Fruits Basket.. but without further waiting.. chapter ten of Kyo's Trip.

Ty: Evil women.. you cut me off.. i want more talking space.. its benn months sence I've been able to fully critisize you.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Die you evil Bastard." Yelled Kyo with a round kick to Ibuki's face sending him back a few feet.

Regaining his footing Ibuki launched himself forward in a full force bear claw toward Kyo.

"I won't Die till I get my Michiyo back." said Ibuki breathing heavily facing the now regained Kyo after that bruital attack.

"Don't Worry. After you die, I'll go after her and she'll follow right behind you." said Kyo Going in for another punch.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-Back with Akito and 'Master'-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hm, those imbesials wont last long. I don't care if iether of them dies. 'Master' Bring Michiyo here." said Akito calmly and cooly watching a screen broadcasting the fight.

"Yes sir." said 'Master' before leaving.

"Hm, this will be quite fun. Either way I win. Either Ibuki Die's or Kyo die's and I get to kill Tohru. I'm sure Kyo's rage will insure that Ibuki will die, even if they are friends." chuckled Akito scilently.

"Michiyo sir." said 'Master' as he entered the room followed quickly by Michiyo.

"Oh, yes. My dear Michiyo. Long time no see." said Akito calmly.

"Long tim no see my ass. Where is Ibuki. You promised me no harm would befall him in these fights like those others of which you sabatoged." said Michiyo hottly marching up to face Akito directly.

"Michiyo my dear. I swore I would not hurt him. Now Have I layed a finger on his head. have I plotted against him during all this trouble. No I mind you. The only thing that has happened is that you are no longer with him. Or shall I say your now with me." said Akito mockingly.

"You can't do that. You.. you.. you.. you promised me you wouldn't hurt him." said Michiyo about to cry.

"Michiyo I havn't hurt him. You hurt him. You caused him so much pain. You walked away that night by my side. You helped me capture Tohru and control Kyo. Now look. Kyo and Ibuki are fighting. Ibuki beleives this will gain you back from me. He beileves tha if he wins, I'll let you go. I don't own you Michiyo. Your causing him pain by being here. Your trying to protect him and all your doing is hurting him. Oh Michiyo, Ibuki is as good as dead with you around." said Akito in a mildly caniving voice.

"No-no-no-no-no.. I didn't mean to. Ibuki. I didn't want to hurt you.I-i-i-i-i-i-i.." said Michiyo before colapsing into tears on the floor.

"Thats right Michiyo. This is all your fault. You hurt him. You continue hurting him. Just you being alive hurts him. I mean, he's fighting right now because he beleives your about to die if he doesn't win. It's all your fault Michiyo. It's all.. your.. FAULT." said Akito loudly as he begain to laugh manicly.

Michiyo looked up from her tear streaked hands and toward Akito. Anger raging within her eye.

"No.." said Michiyo softly.

"What was that my dear Michiyo. Speak louder..gasp.." said Akito looking at the now standing Michiyo.

"No. It's not my fault. I will save Ibuki. He will know. IBUKIIIIIIIIII." said Michiyo as she ran out of the chamber and up the stairs toward the fighting areans.

"Sir. Are you sure it wise to let her go?." said 'Master' watching the door swing shut.

"Yes. It's all coming into play. Kyo knows not to listen to Michiyo. She was one of the one's who helped capture Tohru. So we have nothing to fear. His rage will build. We will feed off it like vultures. Kyo, your time is up, and the match is about to end." said Akito laughing loudly with nothing but pure hatred within his angry eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-With Michiyo-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_'I can't let Ibuki do this. I didn't want to hurt him nor Kyo. I wanted to save Ibuki. huff... Ibuki please don't do this.'_ thought Michiyo as she ran as fast as she could to the lobby. Slowly as she climbed higher and high she could hear voices. Cheering. People cheering on fighters.

"GO IBUKI. KILL 'EM." yelled one voice.

"KYO GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO..." yelled a few others.

"OWW THAT HAD TO HURT. GO IBUKI YOU GOT HIM ON THE ROPES."

"NO IBUKI." yelled Michiyo begining to run faster.

As she reached the top of the stairs she saw the fight . Both battered and bruised Ibuki and Kyo duked it out like thier own life was on the line.

"No. IBUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII." yelled Michiyo running full force toward the areans.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-With Ibuki and Kyo-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Die Kyo." yelled Ibuki lunging forward for one final blow.

"...IBUKIIIIIIIIIIIIII."

"Hu." said Ibuki turning to see who was saying his name. "Michiyo.. MICHIYO." said Ibuki stopping mid-way and turning to look at her.

"Got you now you son of a bitch." yelled Kyo striking Ibuki hard on the side of the face. Ibuki flew threw the air landing just outside of the ring, just a few feet in front of Michiyo.

"Oh Ibuki." said Michiyo running over to him and lifting his head up. "Ibuki.. Ibuki speak to me. Please Ibuki. Please be alive.. Please.." said Michiyo before a soft voice haulted her.

"Michiyo... I thought..cough.. I thought I'd never see you again." said Ibuki looking up at Michiyo's tear struck face.

"Ibuki. IBUKI." said Michiyo kissing him and hugging him continuously. "I'll never do that again. I'm so sorry he did this to you. I was only trying to help when I did it. Please please Ibuki. Could you ever forgive me?" said Michiyo crying even harder then before.

"Michiyo, all I care about is that your back here. By my side. With me." said Ibuki with a soft smile.

The whole croud that had been watching the fight roared as they turned to see Kyo still standing proudly attop the arena.

"I declare Kyo the winner." said the ref lifting up Kyo's hand in victory.

Kyo glared across the crowed looking for Ibuki. Spotting him he lept off the stage and marched toward him. Seeing Michiyo there only made his mood more sour.

"How dare you show your face here. You helped steal my girlfriend away." said Kyo grabing Michiyo up by the arm.

"Kyo..Kyo.. I'm sorry. I was trying to help Ibuki.. I realy didn't want to hurt you. I swear... I realy.." said Michiyo franticly before being cut off.

"No. Go. I don't want to see you or Ibuki ever again. You helped to capture my girlfriend so be happy I'm letting you off with nothing more then an arena beating for Ibuki. Just go." said Kyo stomping off otward the elevater to go to his room. Michiyo and Ibuki stared in awe as Kyo walked away.

"Kyo.. Kyo Sohma." said a ref running toward him.

"What now?" said Kyo turning towards him.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that your next opponent will be...Chino Valor. He's an italian immagrent. Your battle is set for to days from now. If you win then you will advance to the finals. The finals consist of four one-on-one matches. Meaning you will fight three matches then fight your final opponent. That is if you win all your matches. Have a nice rest." said the ref scurring off to the ref tent.

"Great. Five more matches to go before I get Tohru back. The more the msrrier." said kyo angrily as he walked toward the elevator spying 'Master' right at the door.

"Nice fight Kyo." said 'Master' with an evily sweat smile.

"Where's the rest of the tape." stated Kyo staring 'Master' Directly in the eye.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sapphire: Ok.. so it's sumwhat short but it's good.. I think.

Ty: It SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...

Sapphire: Just shut your trap Ty. Hope I still hve devoted readers out there.. Sorry it took so long.. hope you like it..Sapphire Out.


End file.
